


Patton's Secret Fears

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Food mentions, Love, M/M, Mentions of Masterbation, Rated T for swearing, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: Patton is a morning person but he has woken up earlier then he normally does. Then he notices someone else downstairs and then tells him what is on his mind





	Patton's Secret Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the support I am getting and it is really lifting my spirit. You guys are awesome.

Patton is happy for Thomas. He has what he has always wanted and even though it has been a small-time frame he can tell that his friend is doing a lot better and Virgil is a nice person and that is amazing because of the upbringing and even though he doesn’t know much of it he can tell it is bad. Ever since the first night they hung out Virgil has been coming down more frequently but there are a couple days that he stays in his room and nobody disturbs him on those days, it was like an unspoken agreement.

Patton is currently downstairs making pancakes for himself and if anyone else wants them he will make them, but it is 7am and he knows thinks that nobody else is awake now. Patton was always a morning person, but he is now awake earlier then normal. The omega then hears somebody coming down the stairs and is immediately confused because none of the others are normally awake at this time. Then he sees Virgil at the doorway he thinks that he should have figured.

“Hey Virge. What are you doing awake?” Patton asks.

Virgil then flinches as he realises he has been seen by Patton.

“Hi Patt, I was bored in my room today and me waking up at this time is a lie in.” Virgil answers.

What. Patton is wondering how sleep deprived Virgil is if 7am is a lie in. For Patton who is a morning person 7am is really early he just couldn’t sleep.

“Ok kiddo. Want pancakes?” Patton asks.

“Yes please. I haven’t had pancakes in years. Why are you awake at this time then?”

“I am normally a morning person but for some reason I couldn’t sleep today.” Patton answers.

“Why is that? Normally when I can’t sleep it is because I am thinking about something. What were you thinking about?”

“It- it’s dumb” Patton says dejectedly.

“Thoughts are not stupid. I have gone through my whole life being told my thoughts were dumb and that I was nothing. I still think there are dumb thoughts, but I will never judge somebody over what they think because that is just not fair.” Virgil reassures. 

“Virge.” That disheartens Patton because he has been told that he is nothing and the face that he won’t judge Patton’s thoughts means that he doesn’t think his thoughts are dumb. Virgil just thinks his own thoughts are dumb. That really makes Patton feel bad for the guy.

“I was… thinking about… Logan.” Patton says hesitantly.

“Why did you think that was dumb?” Virgil asks shocked.

“Because of my thoughts. I have been having weird feelings about him and I know now I have fallen in love, but the lusting is getting worse.” Patton explains.

“From what I know is that is completely normal, and you have nothing to be ashamed of by feeling that way.” Virgil reassures.

“I get falling in love is normal but,” He whispers this to Virgil who is now sitting right next to him, “I can say this to you because you are the only one who will understand on some level. When I fall into heats I try to get myself off to a faceless figure, but I always find myself thinking about Logan and I am beginning to get worried that if this goes any further it will ruin our friendship.”

Virgil is blushing slightly at that.

“I get why you think I can sympathise and I can on a level, but I have had nobody I want to think about during that time, so I can’t understand but again from the little I know lusting is part of falling in love and that is completely normal. I am sure that the only reason I don’t have that is because of my many years of isolation and the only person I saw was a dickhead, so I don’t have much experience.”

“Thank you. Do you have any advice?” Patton asks.

“My advice is just to tell him. If he says no, then it shouldn’t destroy your friendship because I can tell you two care about each other. Hell, you two looks at each other like the stars in the sky.” Virgil says.

“I am not sure about that, but I will give it a go, and how do you know all of this.” Patton says quietly.

“If you were me. You would get good at reading facial expression too.” Virgil says smugly.

“Ok. Thank you kiddo. Wait I should stop talking about myself. How are you doing Virge?”

“I’m fine. And you don’t have to ring the conversation to me. I don’t like talking about myself and it is nice to help one of you guys when you all have been so helpful to me.” Virgil reassures. 

“Ok. I’ll think about it kiddo.”

//LATER THAT DAY//

The other three are upstairs in their room and before Virgil went upstairs he winked at Patton. Clearly telling him that he has this. And now downstairs there is only Patton and Logan. Patton’s heart and mind are racing. Is he really about to do this?

“Logan can I talk to you for a little bit please?” Patton asks carefully so he doesn’t say the wrong thing.

This worried Logan because Patton doesn’t use that tone of voice normally and he can’t place what it is but if Patton tells him he doesn’t like him anymore then that would break him in half.

“I just need to get somethings off my chest so please just listen.” Patton asks and Logan nods.

“For a while now, I have been having these feelings about you and for a while I couldn’t place it but then I realised what my feelings were.” Patton explains shyly.

“And what was that feeling” Logan asks hoping that feeling isn’t hate.

“I realised that feeling is… love. Logan, I have realised that I love you.” Patton says hesitantly.

Logan is in shock. That is the last thing that he was expecting. He thought Patton would say that he hated him. He never thought this day would come.

“I don’t mind if you don’t share my feelings but I needed to get that off my-“

“I love you too”

“What” It is Patton’s turn to be in shock.

“I have loved you for years. God ever since high school. I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth. I was worried at first too because I am a Beta and you are an Omega and I thought you needed an Alpha and I am still worried about that to a degree, but I don’t mind that anymore. All I want is to be with you.” Logan says.

Patton then grabs Logan’s tie and uses that to pull him into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put in one of my couples here. You will have to wait a little while for the other couple because I want to try and improve my pacing for my stories because I know that I need to work on that so bare with me.


End file.
